Godzilla: Nightmare
by GodzillaHatsuneRichtofen
Summary: When Godzilla returns in 2015 to destroy the world the 150 meter tall giant faces off many other monsters in the Apocalypse. Godzilla is determined to destroy the human race, but monsters like Gamera, King Ghidorah, and Mothra stand in his way. And when the Apocalypse doesn't seem to get any worse, hordes of Destroyah and other creatures appear.
1. The Destroyer of Worlds

Through the ages time the legends of Kaiju have been spoken by many cultures. They always consisted of different things, but throughout all one name was spoken with such fear that some believe that it is a sin to say it. He goes by many names, but his true name is Godzilla, and he is believed to be the Destroyer of Worlds.

Tokyo, Japan 2015

A strange darkness like that of legend encased the sky above Tokyo and it's harbor. Nothing like this had been seen since November 13, 1954. The darkness let no light shine through. But it wasn't the darkness people should worry about. What lied in the darkness is why people feared night for ages.

Within the dark depths of the ocean a monster stirred. The sleeping giant that towers at 150 meters tall awoke from his sleep. It had been 61 years since anyone had ever seen him, but his lasting impression was on the Japanese people. The monster opened his eye. The golden eye gleamed in the darkness. The monster moved and began to swim twords Tokyo.

Midnight

In Tokyo bay jagged bone white spines broke the surface. They were large and peaked at the beast upper back. As he moved large waves came with him. But no one noticed him coming. The young Japanese people were too busy with their lives to notice that death had come to take their souls. The monster rose out of the water. His scaly, charcoal grey flesh resembled that of scars from nuclear weapons. The monster was very dinosaurs like and stood with his arms raised by his side. It stood there for a second, watching the people. Then it breathed in and bellowed out a roar like no other. The city went silent and took a glance to the harbor. They saw the God like being standing before them. It's spines glowed an eerie blue the pierced through the darkness. An old man shouted, "Godzilla!" And even though people hadn't seen it in so long or didn't believe in the legends, they ran for their lives.

Godzilla's maw opened up and a blast of pure radiation excaped his jaws. It went through several building and contaminated the area. Buildings that were hit fell onto the helpless victims below. Godzilla roared in enjoyment. Soon the world would die under his relentless assult. And nothing could stop him.

United States

John sat in the dark. He had lost the urge to live since his girlfriend broke up with him. So he just sat there, slowly slipping away. Then he heard his phone go off. It was her. He answered it.

"John, turn on the news. It's coming for us all." She told him.

He grabbed the remote and turned it on. He switched it to Fox news. He heard the anchor.

"This is not fake. Japan is under attack from monster of legend Godzilla. The legend of 1954 is true. And nothing can stop him. Japanese officials have confirmed in 1954 he attacked and wasn't killed by the Oxygen Destroyer Bomb. He has said to prepare for mass evacuation of Japan, and if Godzilla is not stopped he'll strike elsewhere."

"Do you see it? The monster?" He could hear her crying.

"Yes. Yes, I do. We're all going to die." He said.

"Please come for me. Maybe we can survive together." She told him.

"I'll come. At least it's just the one." He said.

Mnt Fuji, Japan

The towering volcano, Mnt Fuji exploded in a shower of gold, ashen earth, and lava. Rising from the fires was a golden 3 headed Dragon. It's wings were not open yet. But this beast wasn't just any creature. It was King Ghidorah in his weakest state. He awoke from Godzilla, his arch foe. Throughout the centuries the two have fought. King Ghidorah could never prevail over the nuclear nightmare. But it was time for a change, for King Ghidorah was not the only one awoken by the call to the End of Days.


	2. Beginning of Darkness

Godzilla tore into the buildings that stood before him. The structures fell onto helpless people below him. Within his short attack he had leveled most of Tokyo. He charged up his atomic ray when a missile hit him. Godzilla spun around to see his attacker. Jets flew at him. They unleash a round of missile on him. Godzilla shot his atomic ray at the jets. A few moved out of the way before being destroyed by the blue energy. Godzilla then used his long tail to knock another out of the air. The Jets were then blasted out of the air by golden lightning. Godzilla turned around to see King Ghidorah flying twords him. Godzilla charged up his atomic ray. He unleashed the powerful attack on the golden Dragon. It did nothing to slow it's assult. King Ghidorah collided with Godzilla. The giants clashed. Even though King Ghidorah was 50 meters larger than Godzilla, he had the upper hand. At close range his nuclear blast was deadly.

Godzilla grabbed one of King Ghidorah's heads and bit down on the middle neck. Warm blood flowed from the wound. King Ghidorah roared in pain and began to blast Godzilla with his gravity bolts. Godzilla let go and shot him with his atomic Ray. King Ghidorah was knocked into a building. He was helpless against the powerful radiation. Godzilla blasted him once more, rendering the Dragon unconscious. Godzilla began to destroy the city once more. King Ghidorah had failed at taking him on. But Godzilla was still weak. In time they would battle again.

United Nations headquarters - New York City

The United Nations had come together to make a new defense force against the threat of Godzilla. After a long series of debate finally one idea came together. A new group was to be formed. It was called the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center or G-Force for short. But to combat the nuclear menace they would new a weapon better than the Oxygen Destroyer Bomb. It would have to be something like Godzilla. Thus MechaGodzillawas proposed. It would take years to make, but in the mean time they could also make the Garuda. The Birth of a new war was at hand. It was the Kaiju War, and it was Man vs Monster.


	3. Welcome to the Apocalypse

By morning Godzilla had made it to Osaka. The monster looked out at the city as the sun rose over. It was beautiful to most, but it wouldn't last. Godzilla roared before starting his assult on Osaka. But there was a strange sound to accompany his own. He turned to see a moth - like creature heading his direction. What was about to be a battle would only start the end of days. The Apocalypse had begun.

2022 - 7 years into the Godzilla Apocalypse

Over the course of 7 years the Apocalypse had gone from bad to worse. Godzilla was unbeatable, not even Kaiju could stop him. He quickly destroyed most of the world. Surprisingly Greece was rumored to survive. But it wasn't long before Godzilla would go there. He was in Europe. So was the swarm. The swarm was made up of creatures called Destroyahs. They were made from the weapon that failed to kill Godzilla in 1954. The monsters were meant to be a living weapon, but they were uncontrollable. The UNGCC could not predict the creatures behavior. They quickly excaped and tore apart what little remained. And rumors were spreading that they had become more powerful, but nothing was nearly as strong as Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah.

London, UK - After Godzilla Attack

John had joined the G-Force. He saw it as a way to save his girlfriend. He became a hardened solider and had seen Destroyahs first hand. He was in a helicopter flying over London. Resentlly Godzilla had attacked. The monster had torn most of the world apart. London was one of the few safe havens. Now it was a graveyard for many. He could smell burning flesh and hair, a common smell in the Apocalypse. He watched the streets below. Masses of Destroyahs crawled through the wreckage. They followed around Godzilla's path looking for survivers to feast apon. Their numbers had been growing rapidly, forming colonies that consumed nations. But they made sure to stay clear of Godzilla. It was strange, but no one knew why.

The helicopter found a clear spot and began to land. Once on a rooftop the screeches of Destroyahs was clear. John lifted his gun. In his years of experience he had learned that they were great ambush predators. He moved into a building and could hear the creatures leg tips thrust into the floors and walls. He moved carefully. He didn't want to be attacked too early. As he made his way down he began to see some strange symbols and papers. He checked one to see what it was. It depicted a claw like necklace. He searched around some more and found the necklace depicted in the image. As he held it it began to glow orange. It stuffed it in one of his pockets. He then moved to leave when a fimiliar sound sent shivers down his spine.

Godzilla had come out of the sea. Water ran down his scales. He watched as the Destroyahs began to run away. They obviously feared him. Godzilla began to move for the city. From there he could go into other parts of Europe.

John began to ran for the helicopter. He then saw a Destroyah. It charged at him and he fired his gun. It took a full mag to kill the creature. He ran for the helicopter once more. Once he made it to the roof he looked out at Godzilla. The Kaiju's eyes glistened in what little light there was. It gave him a very God-like look. At this point John was wondering if he was a God. He heard his friend in the helicopter call him. He ran to it and got in. As they lifted off he looked at the necklace. It was glowing much brighter.

As Godzilla made landfall he saw a distant object coming for him. He charged up his atomic ray and blasted the object out of the sky. It then stood up. It was a monster. It roared at him and Godzilla watched it. It was none other than Gamera. The beast stood 80 meters tall and resembled an upright snapping turtle. It's jaws glistened with burning hot plasma. The beast opened his jaws and shot the plasma at Godzilla. It hit Godzilla and didn't do much to the monster. Godzilla then changed his ray again. He unleashed the atomic energy and shot Gamera in the face. The Guardian felt his flesh melt away from the heat. His flesh blackened and blistered. Gamera's pain was Godzilla's opportunity. Godzilla charged in and knocked Gamera over. To Godzilla's surprise the Destroyahs began to swarm Gamera's body. Gamera cried out in pain and out of curiosity Godzilla watched. The small creatures ripped into his flesh and Gamera got up and tried to knock them off. Godzilla charged his ray and shot Gamera. The creatures lept off and went away. After a few minutes a massive explosion rocked the earth.

Godzilla and Gamera watched as the small creatures all became one large form. It attacked Gamera and ripped into his tender flesh. Green blood ruptured from the bite marks, but from the bite his flesh began to melt away. Gamera felt searing pain. Godzilla grabbed Destroyah and pulled him off. Godzilla and Gamera watched each other and then turned to Destroyah.


End file.
